Pick Me Up Or Throw Me Down?
by deschanel7013
Summary: Phil comforts Keely after a bitter Break Up. He has something he is keeping from her. Is he going back to the future? Does he love her? Read to find out. Will he pick her up or throw her down into a darker sadness. There will be Pheely. What is a story wi
1. A Secret

PiCk Me Up Or ThRoW mE dOwN?

Disclaimer: I do not own PotF. Don't rub it in. I do have homemade posters of them though.

This came to me and has been swimming around in my jello-filled head. So here it goes.

"You pick me up when I'm down...but I don't know why, Phil. Please tell me." Keely, suffering from a broken heart (again) asked.

"Because Keely,you're my friend, I can't stand to see you get hurt" Phil replied

They were sitting in her room, on her bed, Keely crying and wondering.

"There has to be more to it, Phil. Owen and Via don't do this,this friendship hug, break up thing"

"Bad example, Keels" Keely managed a chuckle.

"Anyway, Alex and Xena don't either. I know there is another reason, just tell me. Please, Phil." she went back to business.

"They don't deserve you Keels, they just don't. Tanner, that big jerk, he was a giant notepad, and he had a girlfriend. You can't give them your soul. They just don't deserve you. There is no other reason." Phil didn't sound so sure of himself.

Are you positive?" was Keely's response.

After a long, great pause Phil ended the conversation with a "Positive."

As Phil walked across Keely's lawn only minutes after the conversation about Keely's bitter break up he said "There is another reason, I just can't tell you yet, you're not ready"

Dun Dun Dun. I know short chapter. This is only my 2nd fic. How was it? I have chap. 2 partially written but if i get a review I'll do the happy dance the happy dance includes updating So Bye! I'm off to go check out the PotF site about the new epi and the marithon. 


	2. The Forbidden Tape

"Phil, Phil, Phil, I know there's another reason, just tell me. " Keely wiped away her tears. She imagined Phil sitting on her bed listening to every word 

"Phil, please tell me" The necklace around her neck was worn. Once again Keely reached to her neck and twisted the circular charm.

As Phil walked down the street he thought. He thought about Keely, Tanner, and Tylor. Tylor was almost as big a jerk as Tanner was. Two-timing, lieing, and being just plain out rude were all factors in his game. He thought about how Keely ran to his house, not Via's not hers. His.  
She didn't call Tia, she went to his house. He thought about the meaning of their friendship. Keely had knocked on his door, crying.

"Blondie, how nice to see you" Pim snaked in a sarcastic tone. Somehow Keely got it together long enough to respond, to respond asking for Phil. "Pim, let me talk to Phil." "up in his room" she said after yelling at the T.V., some show, Who Wants To Marry A Dentist? was on. She hurried to Phil's room and he immedieatly hugged her, knowing what was wrong.

Back To Present Phil looed around to see trees, benches, and playgrounds galore from where he sat for quite a long time. He was 'pondering' he would call it. Suddenly, at slightly after 7, hears soft music, seemingly coming from everywhere. "Keely?" he wondered aloud. "Keely" he then confirmed. As he looked around for her the music became softer and softer. Just as teh sun was setting, creating a purple and pink sky, he found what he was looking for. A small music shop covered in yellow, red, orange, and every color in between leaves. He walked into this place, it was called "Pickfords Potential People (of music)" for Keely (I know, bad name, but I couldn't think of anything else), he smiled at the picture in the window, it was Keely. Right above the picture was the heading "Most Potential". 'Keely has always known how to sing and play the guitar' he thought. He wandered in and headed straaight for teh counter. "How may I help you, sir" the lady, whose name tag read Lydia, had said. Lydia had long black hair and pale blue invincible eves. "Hi, my friend, Keely, most potential, I heard her. Do you have heard her recorded?" Phil asked. "Phil, oh yeah, shes got a lot of recordings. She told me you'd be here." Lydia responded. "May I listen to them?" he asked. "Shes got about 25 of them, you can only listen to about 20 of them though." She told me you couldn't listen to 5 of them"

"Why?" he wondered.  
"They're about you." she stated.  
"Me?" Phil seemed amazed. "You, Phil Diffy, i think, she talks about you a lot, you" Lydia smiled. That was when Phil saw her t-shirt. It was black with blue lettering. It read 'Are YOU the next Potential?' and on the back a picture of Keely stood out, a quote below it. The quote was simple 'Tadow!' Phil laughed aloud.  
"what?" she asked, unaware that he had read her shirt.  
"Tadow. Can I see the tapes?" Phil wondered what she could write about in 25 songs.  
"They've all got dedications, music videos, to some of the songs on the market, but mostly hers." Lydia smiled, revealing white, straight teeth.  
"We close in an hour though." she finished.

"Wow, thanks" was all Phil responded. "'Welcome" Lydia said, showing him the back room, where the sound proof booths were. He sat at the desk in one of the small rooms as Lydia handed him the tapes he could listen to. He popped teh first one in as Lydia walked away. "This song is dedicated to my best friend Phil, whom I wish I could be more than friends with" Keely had said Lydia popped her head in the booth and said "Oh and Phil, I forgot on, please don't watch the top tape," she slowed down her speech when she saw that the tape was already being played.  
"Or you can watch it, I don't think she'll mind." Lydia winked and smiled.  
"This song is written by me and it is called, Wish." she began "I wish we could be more, more, more, than friends best friends isn't enough" Keely sang in a soothing voice. "Me too, I guess you were ready to hear the truth" Phil smied. "Crushes" Lydia muttered at the front desk, Phil unaware.

Authors Note: Hey, sorry it took so long. Brittany-thank you! According to my e-mails you were teh first to review! If I owned Phil (Ricky, whatever) I might give him to you for a day. But seeing as I don't I can't give him to you, thanks though.

evilhappybunnyalym22- sorry 'bout that. I was EXTREMELY hyper that day, I didn't even go to school. When I got back my band teacher gave me a look and he said "feeling better, Emma?" and I was like "yeah" he looked like he know I skipped. Thanks, you were #2, you get, awww, i don't own squat, all i own is the paper and pencil I roigionally wrote this on.

be234therez- sorta slightly lame, but lamness makes me laugh, and i got your point so thanks :)

Werewolf10- I wrote more, now you do your part and review more. I don't care if people tell me 'You suck' just as long as they tell me what I should work on, fyi

who do you think ()- thanks:) i'm telling you just slow the horses down.

danielle- thanks, I couldn't think of something to go with that, but after some slight blockage, I came up with this, I hope you enjoy :)

Sultan Peppershaker - hey I like your name, why thank you being a hemopheelyac sounds like an honor

CiTyGrL912- yeah they seem longer on paper, this one is slightly longer

koolishcutie112092- beg and you shall receive :)

To all: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you REVIEW! Thank you, again.


	3. Slips and a Question

Hey! I'm back, my dad broke my computer. Sorry. I love all of your reviews. I'm in the spirit because of 1. I just watched a marathon of one of my favorite shows (Crossing Jordan) 2. I am listening to "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" by the Disney Channel Circle of Stars 3. it's Thanksgiving here in the USA! Lucky you guys I've got +the next couple chapters written already. And another story that I might post. on with the story! (This one isn't as good)

"Hey mom," Keely started "Can I go out for an hour"

"Sure honey, just be back by curfew" Mandy said.

"Bye Mom" As Keely walked down the road toward Phil's house she could've sworn she heard herself singing. When she got one house away from Phil's the music slowed, only then was when it hit her, the music store! If someone was listening to her music Phil could definitely hear the 'forbidden' songs (the play music of the M.P. in the store). She tried to run to the store but, being in her heels, she tripped and felt a sharp pain in her ankle. She kept going, some of those songs Phil could not hear. Her guitar slapped against her back as she ran. The music continued to play as the sounds of her guitar slapping her back and Keely groaning from the pain in her ankle (as well as her back). Still running, or rather limping, she rushed to the music store and met Lydia.

"Lydia, could you stop the song, I could hear it from Phil's house" she pleaded, holding her (slightly bloody) ankle.

"Sorry Keely, he's here, why were you at his house?" Lydia chosen words were. The look on Keely's face told Lydia to continue.

"S.P.R. 3, your music videos, key to 3 is 6249" (to open the door you need the key pad code).

"Sound proof room 3, 6249, got it." Keely repeated. 

Phil had been listening to the same song over and over. She had clips of the movie that Phil got a D+ on, the friendship one. She had pictures of both of them, together and single pictures (them apart, school pics etc.) As it was just beginning he heard the keypad go off

"Lydia, it hasn't been an hour yet" he said to the door, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Phil!" she tripped her way into the studio.

"Keely" he looked at Keely then at the screen, at Keely again, then at the screen . He did this a couple of times. Each time he looked at Keely her face became more demanding (for an answer). "I told Lydia not to let you see that tape!" she said as she fumbled for the remote to the video player. As she did so she slid and both heard a sharp crack. All Phil did was look confused (he did pretty good too :)). Suddenly her ankle refused to support her weight and she tumbled straight into Phil's lap.

"More than friends, eh?" Phil said, blushing. With that Keely too, blushed and quickly changed the subject.

"Phil, ankle?"

"Yeah, I, um, need you to get off me."

"Yeah, right" she blushed madly by this time, and, if she could blush more, she did.

By this time the guitar was on a small table and she pushed it over as Phil picked her up (awkwardly and cautiously) and placed her on the table seeing that she couldn't walk. She lifted her injured ankle's leg and he held it up.

"Keels, we've gotta wrap this up." he told her.

"Lydia," he rushed out to the front desk, leaving the door open behind him, "Lydia, do you have a first-aid kit?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she replied as she pulled a white box from the counter. He pulled it from her and headed off toward the room.

"Keels, you've gotta take your heels off" he told her as he undid the strap. He unraveled the gauze and carefully twisted it around her ankle.

"Phil, how am I supposed to get home, I mean, I can't walk." she told him.

Phil, without an answer, changed the subject. "Moore than friends, eh?"

"Ummmm, joke?" she said, really trying.

"Tadow" Phil responded.

"Hey, that's my word!" she smiled.

"Tadow" his lopsided grin showed.

"Tadow what, anyways?" she asked curiously.

"Tadow" he said simply.

"Is that an 'I'm finished' tadow or a 'Me too' tadow?"

"Both" he quietly said.

Being sort of uncomfortable, Keely changed the subject, "How am I supposed to get home?"

Phil replied quietly, so quietly that all Keely could hear was "I...carry...you...home" he blushed.

"You, carry me?" she asked.

He gave her his crooked smile again, this time, trying to look sure. The smile revealed just the opposite.

"Phil, give me my guitar, I can walk." Keely said confidently as she uttered (moo!) a laugh.

"Ummmm" Phil shook his head, he couldn't give her her guitar being injured. He now stood behind Keely as she tried to get up.

"See, Phil, I can do this easily" she smiled as she reached for the guitar. Again, she slid with the instrument covering her front. Stepping up, Phil gratefully held out his arms and easily caught her.

"More than friends, eh?" he said again.

"Would you stop?" Keely looked annoyed. She came to show him a song that she had written and now she is injured on top of it.

"It was a question" was all he said.

Authors Note: Now I feel evil, don't know why but I feel like belting out a good long Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. That's long enough, although I could do longer 


	4. An Awkward Moment

Keely stared at Phil for what seemed like an eternity and finally dismissed the "Yes! Yes! Yes!'s" from her brain with a, very cool like, "Sure" 

"Sure? Seriously? Sweet!" Phil said.

"A little help?" Keely awkwardly changed the subject.

"Oh, right. LYDIA"

"Yeah Phil?" Lydia sounded distant.

"Ummm, can you help get us home? Since Keely kinda twisted her ankle. But I fixed it." He asked.

"Tadow" Keely added.

"Got a bus token?" Lydia shouted, smile evident in her voice.

"Ummm, no. Why?" Phil, clueless, asked.

"Bus token. I ride the bus, get it?"

He blushed, realizing that it was a simple, stupid joke that he didn't understand. A giggle (giggle on) escaped the lips of the 15-year-old blonde beside him. "Hey!" He smiled.

"Usually I am the one that doesn't get it" she laughed.

"But I don't giggle at you"

"Phil, you don't giggle, period." as she said this she swung her legs back in laughter to the legs of the chair she had just sat in and quickly stopped her laughter (giggle off). She winced.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, it just hurts like hitting your funny bone." she replied.

"Funny bone?"

"Don't tell me they don't have funny bones in the future"

"Nope, not since," he rolled his eyes back, like remembering some pointless fact, '20- well 20- something with the birth of Reigan Teslow-Diffy, baby of Phil and Keely Diffy (ok, now instead of hearing 'You're on coke (a cola)' in my head cuz I'm laughing so hard I whine since I can't see the 'after the Pheely kiss' season that they haven't aired yet). She was silent when the doctors checked for this bone to make sure she could cry" Keely gave Phil a blank stare. "See, in the future, they figured out that the funny bone really does exist. It controls the sudden laughter, crying etc. (they can still cry etc.) It's not just a pain" He finished, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I got it. Wait, did you say Phil and Keely Diffy?" she blushed (it seems like they constantly blush in this story).

"Yeah, wh--"Phil stopped short. It hit him. Phil and Keely Diffy. He knew that it was virtually impossible for two people to have the same names as them. And with the information that he knew (oh, pointless information) the probability of that was (ok, shot in the dark) 14,621,362 to 1.

"Why would two best friends get married?" Keely asked.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend, remember?" Phil asked her. How could she forget dating him? After all, he did follow her around like a 'pathetic puppy'(awww, he had to help the 'pretty crying girl' THANK YOU PIM)

"Awkward!" Lydia yelled. They laughed.

"Since you just live arount the corner (almost put coroner, now how much sense would that make here (maybe CSI but...)) will you just, uh, carry me to your house? I can call my mom from there." Keely asked.

"Yup. You can stay there too, we can watch movies and tv. You can have the guest room Keels, you practically live there anyway." Phil joked.

Keely reached to punch Phil but he backed away, leaving Keely to almost fall out of the chair.

"Come on guys, I'm closin' up" Lydia shouted.

"Hey Lydia, could you come here for a second? I need some slight help" Keely called.

"Sure" she replied as she walked into the sound proof room (door was open).

"Lydia, would you help Phil walk me out?" the blonde asked.

She placed her arms around Keely's shoulder while Phil put his arm around the opposing shoulder. Phil's warm arm around her made her grin. They helped their victim (ooh, sounds evil) to the door. As Lydia, Phil, and Keely pushed the outer door open the bu s(aka chees wagon) squealed down the road.

"Can't miss the bus" The female brunette said as she slowly eased her arm off of Keely. Keely slanked over leaning on Phil more.

"Lift you legs up into my arms" he said, reaching for the back of her knees. She did as she was told. They then walked home, Keely in Phil's arms.

Ok, that 'Cheese wagon' thing came from my band teacher (yup, I'm a band geek, and PROUD of it). Be aware, my next chapter will be entitled 'May The Guardian Angel Smile'. BTW- If you guys review (and you WILL review, right?) and say that this chapter sucked, I won't be mad. I thought so too.

So, whatever the color of your review button may be, be kind and please rewind. No, that's blockbuster, um, mine is Be kind, Please REVIEW! (or I may have to charge)

-Lindsey (My friend Reigan helped me write this chapter too, she also gets credit)


	5. Expect a Chapter? Hold on

Do you guys want more? I can give you more if you want it, but you have to promise to review. I had 1124, I'll say that again

1124

hits and only 24 reviews? Gosh. 1100 people are skipping out on me.

I love you all dearly, and I'm coming out with all new chapters for everything I believe, but you've gotta bear with me.

I'm hoping to post more since it's summer and such. In fact, I've got a new story in the works, and I'll try my best to give you in-character stories. Well, as best I can since it's Disney.

Can anyone give me some sites to catch up my memory? I need to see some to get me in character.

Wish me luck, I'll need it!

Thanks,

Lindsey 


End file.
